


serpents are verbs not nouns

by parayeet



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Slut Shaming, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:02:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26113858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parayeet/pseuds/parayeet
Summary: Doyoung's hair fanned beneath him like an ink spill and his face was calligraphy, elegant and a little cold; Johnny could imagine how his own expression looked, wild-eyed and reckless with lust, greedily drinking in Doyoung's vulnerability. Doyoung, the shining star of the scientific world, laid out like a dish that Johnny couldn't wait to devour—Doyoung's fingers reached up and Johnny paused, stock-still as Doyoung gently stroked his cheek, as if he was comforting a wild animal. "Johnny," he said, a little amused. "Oh, the things you want to do to me. You are a terrible, terrible man."---aka johndo are scientists searching for a sea serpent and unfortunately, doyoung has a husband.
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 18
Kudos: 125





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> yes, i realize im in the middle of writing my jaedo entrepreneurship au but im having trouble finishing it :/ so i procrastinated YAY and wrote some johndo
> 
> the outline for this fic is already finished. it'll be around 8k with 4 parts. i think i'll actually finish both fics (jaedo plus this one) by the end of august lol
> 
> also, special thanks to ao3 user blossominyoongi! all your comments about johndo made me fucking melt and i wrote this mess

Johnny knew he was dreaming because Doyoung was crawling toward him, almost cat-like, and there was a strange glimmer in his eye. Real Doyoung liked to touch too, and he was receptive to all of Johnny's affections, curling up in his hold, but Real Doyoung didn't initiate touches, much less touches like _this—_

Dream Doyoung pounced into Johnny's lap and, despite his broad frame, his waist fit neatly in Johnny's big hands. His body curled around Johnny's and he looped his arms around Johnny's neck, bringing their faces close.

" _Johnny,_ " Dream Doyoung purred. Up-close, his eyes were even shinier than Johnny realized; Johnny let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. Dream Doyoung smirked. "You can't fool me, Johnny," he said. "I see the way you look at me. I know you want me, even if you're not supposed to."

Doyoung suddenly leaned in and licked up the side of Johnny's neck. Johnny's heart stuttered; Doyoung's mouth was so _wet_ and it only got better when he started moving his way down to Johnny's collar bones, sucking everywhere. The sound itself was so lewd that Johnny didn't even dare to look at Doyoung, fearful that he would cum just from the sight of him: Doyoung, the most beautiful man in the world, squirming in his lap with his pink, pink tongue lolling out of his lips.

Doyoung leaned back again and his gaze was dark, staring deep into Johnny's eyes. "You're so obvious about it, Johnny," Doyoung murmured. "When I'm lecturing you about how badly you performed your job, you just want to bend me over the desk, don't you?" Doyoung giggled, then he innocently kissed Johnny's cheek. "You want to fuck me so badly. You want to take me, to claim me—and in front of everyone _,_ so they all know that it's _you_ who owns me."

Johnny hadn't moved since Doyoung made his home in Johnny's lap, his hands frozen at the small of Doyoung's waist. He was so hard; how could he not be, when Doyoung was talking to him like _that,_ describing all of Johnny's fantasies in the sultriest voice imaginable. Johnny was already on the edge but at the mention of _claiming Doyoung,_ taking Doyoung's body—self-possessed, independent Doyoung, and making such an untouchable man _his_ and _his only_ —

Johnny pushed forward, Doyoung falling onto his back with Johnny pinned atop of him.

Doyoung's hair fanned beneath him like an ink spill and his face was calligraphy, elegant and a little cold; Johnny could imagine how his own expression looked, wild-eyed and reckless with lust, greedily drinking in Doyoung's vulnerability. Doyoung, the shining star of the scientific world, laid out like a dish that Johnny couldn't wait to devour—

Doyoung's fingers reached up and Johnny paused, stock-still as Doyoung gently stroked his cheek, as if he was comforting a wild animal. "Johnny," he said, a little amused. "Oh, the _things_ you want to do to me. You are a terrible, terrible man."

And then, just like that, Dream Doyoung was gone and Johnny awoke to the crashing of waves. His sheets were dirty.

\---

Johnny didn't expect that he would be chosen to be one of Doyoung's assistants, much less fall in love with man.

Doyoung was a world-famous professor who studied the oceans. Doyoung had made great strides in discovering new things about the rare creatures that roamed the seas, like how the Yellow-Crested Sea Serpent was actually a mammal, not a reptile as all scientists had previously believed. Doyoung made a strong case for the re-classification of that serpent and his paper was published in one of the most prestigious journals.

Johnny had long admired Doyoung ever since he read that paper. Doyoung wrote with the kind of eloquence that was rarely seen in articles of a technical nature; one of his observations about the Yellow-Crested Sea Serpent was quoted in Johnny's first published paper and then framed on the wall of Johnny's apartment:

_Serpents are verbs, not nouns. Take the Yellow-Crested Sea Serpent, for instance—the average length of one such creature may grow or shrink by a magnitude of two feet from one summer to the next. The extraordinary adaptive prowess of serpents allows them to change both drastically and at an extraordinary pace. Constantly in motion, never stagnant._

_Studying serpents is akin to watching a beautiful film: their life cycle reflects love, tragedy, and, most importantly, the surprising gift of change._

Kim, D & Lee, T 2018. "An argument for the reclassification of the Yellow-Crested Sea Serpent as a mammal", _European Journal of Marine Zoology,_ vol. 12, no. 7, pp. 71-95.

Johnny's hero worship of Doyoung wasn't just academic. He was entranced by how _young_ Doyoung was—his faculty page stated that he was actually a year younger than Johnny, but Doyoung had graduated college when he was nineteen. Further, Doyoung ran a blog that celebrated young LGBT+ scientists and their work. Whenever Johnny felt ostracized by the hypermasculine nature of his field—Johnny used to work primarily in engineering before pivoting—he would find community within the readers of Doyoung's blog. Knowing that there were others like him helped soothe his imposter syndrome.

All in all, Johnny was a long-time admirer of Doyoung, even before his application was accepted. Johnny was currently one of the three grad students to accompany Doyoung on an expedition to the middle of the Sea of Wisteria. Their mission was to track the migratory patterns of the Wisteria Serpent.

That admiration would eventually sweeten into a crush when Johnny first met Doyoung. On that fateful day, Doyoung's skin glowed amber from the sunlight; he was a vision in his white lab coat: fringe curling slightly from the salty air, glasses perched on the bridge of his nose, and wearing a gorgeous smile.

"Dr. Kim," he introduced himself, shaking Johnny's hand. His palm was cool to the touch and Johnny could feel his face reddening. Something about Doyoung was oddly delicate. "But you can just call me Doyoung."

Over the past three months, they only became closer. Then, the dreams started.

\---

"You need to be more careful," Doyoung said. "Write down every single command you do during the data cleaning process, Yuta. You went to college, didn't you? Or was I misinformed somehow?"

Johnny winced as he walked into the lab aboard the ship. Doyoung's worst quality was definitely how condescending he could be when lecturing people… and Yuta wasn't the type to just sit there and take it. Weirdly enough, Doyoung and Yuta actually had a decent friendship outside of work, but there were two separate incidents where Yuta _threw_ a box of files at Doyoung while Doyoung dramatically threatened to fire Yuta from the expedition, maybe leave him on a deserted island if he continued to be a fucking idiot.

"Doyoung, I was the one who forget to write down the commands," Johnny said, swooping in to rescue Yuta. "I'm… I'm really sorry about it," he continued, looking at his shoes and fiddling with the sleeves of his lab coat.

"Oh, Johnny." His index finger touched the underside of Johnny's chin, lifting his head back up. They were looking at one another, and Doyoung's gaze was terribly soft. "It's alright to make mistakes."

Their faces were oddly close and Johnny flushed, remembering his dream. Oh God, he dreamed that Doyoung was licking his _fucking_ neck and he… he was taunting Johnny about how desperately Johnny wanted to fuck him.

"Are you alright? You look like you're burning up." Doyoung's forehead was creased; he must've wrongly assumed that Johnny's red face was a result of a fever. "You don't have to go into lab today if you're feeling a bit below the weather, Johnny. You work so hard already."

"I-I'm fine," Johnny croaked out. A vision of a smirking Doyoung flashed in his mind, thin body pinned underneath his; Johnny hastily shooed it away. "Seriously, Doyoung, don't worry about it."

"If you say so," Doyoung answered dubiously. Reluctantly, Doyoung's hand left Johnny's face, and they stared at one another some more.

Yuta cleared his throat and they both whipped their heads back toward Yuta.

"If I knew that flirting was a get-out-of-jail-free card, I would've gladly done it." Yuta was nonchalantly inspecting his nails, but there was a sharp glimmer in his eyes. "Or does that only apply to Johnny?"

"What are you talking about—"

"Doyoung, you were all on my case about my _horrible_ data-cleaning but look at you now, cooing over poor little Johnny's mistake." Yuta stepped toward Doyoung; Doyoung shrank away, apprehensive. "Are you lonely? I can flirt with you too, you know." Yuta reached out, his index finger settling beneath Doyoung's chin, in mimicry of Doyoung's earlier gesture toward Johnny.

Doyoung backed away so quickly that he stumbled over one of the many boxes of files scattered across the floor; Doyoung tilted precariously sideways and Johnny moved forward to catch him. Doyoung's body was heavy in Johnny's hands.

"That—" Doyoung sputtered. "Yuta, that was _unprofessional!_ "

"No." Yuta grinned. " _That's_ unprofessional." He pointed at Johnny and Doyoung. Johnny suddenly realized that his arms were wrapped around Doyoung's tiny waist, like in the dream—

They sprang apart, awkward.

"Johnny—Johnny and I, Johnny and me—we _aren't_ like that," Doyoung defended.

"Sure looks like it to me." Yuta looked smug.

"Johnny's my _assistant._ The idea that Johnny and I are—what you are _insinuating_ is in violation of so many rules."

"It isn't." Both Yuta and Doyoung spun around to look at Johnny; Johnny shifted uneasily under their scrutiny. "I mean, I searched it up once, just because I was curious, you know, like not for any real reason—anyway, this expedition doesn't get any funding from any university; it's more of an independent endeavor, I'm not _really_ your grad student so there are no rules against a relationship, theoretically, of course—"

"Well, look at that!" Yuta cut Johnny off, delighted. "Doyoung, it's your lucky day!" Yuta cackled and then strode out of the lab. "Have fun, you guys, don't be too loud."

"Yuta!" Doyoung shrieked, but Yuta had already left, his humming echoing down the ship's hallway.

Johnny and Doyoung stood there for a minute, looking anywhere but at each other. Internally, Johnny was having a melt-down—God, he was so _obvious,_ why the fuck would he point out that he fucking _researched_ about whether it would be okay to date Doyoung or not? Was he _insane_?

Johnny took another peak at Doyoung's waist. It was as tiny as ever. Oh _God,_ Doyoung was driving Johnny _mad_ —

"I have a husband," Doyoung said. "I—I wouldn't." Doyoung looked at Johnny, his eyes pleading. "You know that, right?"

Dream Doyoung was right: Johnny was a terrible, terrible man.

\---

Johnny was well-aware that Doyoung had a husband. It was easily his least favorite fact in the world.

Doyoung rarely talked about his husband, except when warding off Yuta's teasing. Johnny didn't even know his _name._ He searched it up even and nowhere did it say that Doyoung was married but then again Doyoung was a private person. Doyoung didn't wear his ring either; Johnny wouldn't have fallen so _fast_ if he had known.

(He probably would've fallen anyway. Doyoung was so _intense_ about everything yet so soft around Johnny and… Johnny was human, he liked being special.)

Doyoung claimed that he didn't wear the wedding ring because he could easily lose it to the ocean; they did a lot of unglamorous work in the lab, like scraping the mud off of serpent scales. Still, Johnny liked to imagine that Doyoung's husband was _awful_ and Johnny could treat Doyoung so much better. After all, Doyoung had voluntarily left his husband behind for three months. Their relationship must've been tenuous in the first place, right? The divorce was bound to take place if Doyoung was always away from home because of work. Meanwhile, Johnny and Doyoung worked _together._

Also, Doyoung stayed oddly silent when Yuta and Johnny would offer advice to Lucas about his on-and-off relationship with Hendery. If he was actually in love, Doyoung would be _jumping_ at the opportunity to give advice. Yes, Doyoung must _hate_ his husband. Doyoung's husband was the scum of the earth, and Doyoung rightfully despised him.

Believing such lies made Johnny feel far less guilty about his plans to steal Doyoung away.

\---

"You want to take a detour? With just you and me?"

"You said we could pursue side projects," Johnny said. "As long as we spent the same amount of time and effort on the main project."

"I'm not worried about that." Doyoung smiled. "You're a very attentive assistant, Johnny. I would never doubt your work ethic."

"Well, my first published paper was on the Yellow-Crested Sea Serpent. And I've heard that many have been spotted around an island near here."

"Cerci island, you mean. It's forty miles north of here," Doyoung murmured, then he tilted his head. "I thought your first paper was on controlled ballistics."

It was probably normal that Doyoung would know of Johnny's work; the man read over his resume after all—but still something in Johnny lit up. Doyoung _knew_ things about Johnny. That was kind of crazy.

"I did my undergraduate thesis on controlled ballistics," Johnny said. "But then I changed fields for grad school and Zoology Central was the first journal that accepted my work."

Doyoung frowned. "But couldn't you take Yuta?"

"I wanted your expertise, sir."

Doyoung's eyes widened and then he laughed.

"You don't have to call me sir, Johnny." Doyoung grinned. "Am I making you nervous?"

"A bit," Johnny admitted. "I… I just don't want you to say no. I've never seen one of them before."

"Never? Not a single glimpse of a Yellow-Crested Sea Serpent?"

"Never," Johnny confirmed.

"They are really rare," Doyoung mused, then his eyes hardened. "You know, this is why Yuta keeps believing that stuff—about you and me. Going on a trip with just the two of us… I don't know. Can't we take Lucas?"

Inside, Johnny was cursing at Yuta. Damn him for making Doyoung all paranoid! Though, admittedly, there was a good reason for paranoia—Johnny had a three-step plan for seducing Doyoung, and if Doyoung didn't even take the bait…

"There needs to be two people on the ship, though. We'd have our one-day-long expedition, while Lucas and Yuta are collecting data on the Wisteria Serpent. I don't want to compromise the main project—or are you comfortable with letting Yuta steer the ship alone?"

Doyoung shuddered at the prospect.

"You came prepared, Johnny," he observed. "You have all these arguments."

"I just really want this, Doyoung."

Johnny tried to make his eyes glimmer. Perhaps it was successful, because Doyoung's face turned all gooey. Dream Doyoung might be sexy, but Real Doyoung wielded the sort of kindness that was lethal to a man as sentimental as Johnny. Doyoung smiled so softly that Johnny wanted to cry. There was simply no way that Doyoung's husband could ever treat Doyoung as well as Johnny could.

"You've got it," Doyoung said. "We can head out to Cerci Island tomorrow."

Phase One, done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> side note: this plot is pretty good. i almost considered keeping it for my own original work, but alas there's just too much smut involved lol
> 
> thank you for reading, kudos-ing, and commenting!
> 
> send me [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/parayeet)s about dy ships or follow me on [twt](https://twitter.com/ao3parayeet)!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> still procrastinating on my other fic yay but here's some johndo <3

Doyoung and Johnny set out for Cerci Island early the next morning. The air was still quite cool, for the sun had just risen, and the image was picturesque: lanky palm trees silhouetted against the reds, oranges, and purples of the sunrise.

Before they got off the boat, Doyoung lectured Yuta a bit more and left behind a hefty file: a documentation of all the things that could go wrong on the ship, and how to fix it. Yuta rolled his eyes, insisting that there was no need for Doyoung to worry so much, but he obediently carried the papers inside. Johnny could see Doyoung's shoulders relax, and it pleased him; Johnny wanted their trip together to partly serve as a vacation. Doyoung worked so hard and didn't like to take days off, but Johnny found a work-around: Johnny asked Doyoung to accompany him to Wisteria island, under the guise of research, but in reality—

"It's beautiful," Doyoung said. His voice was quiet and he was looking into the distance, toward the crooked peaks topped with snow.

Cerci Island was well-known for its extremes; perhaps that was why the Yellow-Crested Sea Serpent resided in such a habitat in the first place—something could be said about how reckless things were attracted to one another, and there was a recklessness to them both. Cerci Island had mountains like the Himalayas and the beaches of California.

"I haven't been here in a very long time," Doyoung told Johnny. "Not since college. I graduated early, as you probably know—You switched, didn't you?"

"Switched… Switched majors, you mean?" Johnny nodded. "I did Mechanical Engineering for undergrad. Worked at a packaging company for a while before going to grad school for marine biology."

"That's the usual path. Sea serpents are supposed to be a child's dream, like all those little kids obsessed with dinosaurs but would never grow into paleontologists—and maybe their mystery would enchant you again as a full-formed adult. But I've always loved sea serpents; it's the only constant in my life. I finished schooling early because I knew exactly what I wanted to do from birth…"

Doyoung wore melancholy well. His eyes lit up when he smiled, but a different light would arise when reminiscing—a hazier light, something as timeless and primordial as the sea serpents he studied.

"Anyway," Doyoung continued. "I awoke one morning at nineteen and something inside me had shifted. I was suddenly overcome with the worry that I never loved sea serpents at all; I only thought I did because I am very, very good at convincing myself that I enjoy things that I despise." Doyoung looked at Johnny critically. "Perhaps you can sympathize, Johnny. Back then, I also believed that I would eventually be interested in women because I wanted it so badly. Does that make sense?"

"So… You thought you were _faking_ your interest in sea serpents?"

"To put it bluntly, I'm a prodigy. And when you're very young, it's easy to do the things that you're good at, even if it isn't your true passion."

"I can understand that," Johnny said. "I was always good at math and I just coasted along, never wondering if there was something else for me out there—at least before I burned out as an engineer."

"Exactly. That's why I value honesty so much, Johnny. Knowing what you want and voicing it—that's everything."

Doyoung was still watching Johnny and, all of a sudden, nervousness washed over Johnny. He tried not to stiffen. Doyoung's gaze was so unbearably earnest and he sang praises for truth, yet here Johnny was, pulling the wool over Doyoung's eyes. Masking his true intentions. Johnny desired a _married_ man and he was acting on it.

Johnny looked away and toward the horizon, trying to ignore the rapid pace of his heart.

"Anyway, the point of all this is that I was suddenly overcome with the fear that I had faked my passion so, during my second and final year of undergrad, I took a trip to Cerci Island in hopes of rekindling my love.

"I remember it so vividly: sitting on the beach, all alone while the families played and laughed, and then I swam out a bit when I suddenly saw, off in the distance, the crest of a sea serpent; I was so awestruck that it startled me because—you know that the Yellow-Crested Sea Serpent can change their size, right? I saw it; I actually saw it happen, right in front of me, and it was both the same and different from the documentaries. The growth was astonishing and the sunlight glinted off its scales, the body bathed in light, and that light was expanding like I was slowly flying into the sun.

"I was awash with such devotion that it almost felt religious. Do you know what that's like, Johnny? To feel a revival of an old flame? To have your love reborn anew and compound in its intensity?"

Johnny didn't answer, not because he didn't have an answer but rather—the answer was Doyoung and it wasn't safe to voice that out loud, to speak on the dizzying madness of reading Doyoung's work and falling for Doyoung, the scientist, the academic, the genius; and then meeting Doyoung, the man, and falling once more.

"You checked, right?" Doyoung asked, blind to Johnny's distress. "That the Yellow-Crested Sea Serpent is actually near Cerci Bay at this time."

"O-of course, sir." Johnny nodded stiffly. "According to its migratory patterns, the serpent should be taking roost here in the early spring. I checked the books."

"Sir?" Doyoung laughed. "We're keeping this up?" Doyoung looked at Johnny slyly. "I can't say I dislike it though. It's rather flattering."

"I see how you get when Lucas calls you that," Johnny admitted.

"It's because I'm rather young for my position. You understand me, right? There are so many old men in my department who overlook me due to my age, as if their accomplishments could ever match up to mine." Doyoung sneered like a haughty prince, which was an unfairly good look on him. "It's nice to have those affirmations of, well, respect, I suppose."

"Does your ego really need that?"

Doyoung looked at Johnny, surprised, and then laughed.

"I can't help it," Doyoung protested, eyes sparkling. "I didn't choose to be a prodigy, you know. It's a curse that I must bear."

Johnny grinned. He liked Vacation Doyoung, who seemed more playful, free from the pressures of research. Doyoung was too on-edge in the lab and Johnny was a bit afraid of teasing him; he couldn't joke around like Yuta did, not when Doyoung always looked so worried about their experiments. Johnny couldn't wait to discover even more new sides to Doyoung.

\---

They continued to banter as they made their way into the island and toward the bay, with Johnny leading. Johnny specifically chose a path that passed the hot springs and internally celebrated when Doyoung snuck a glance toward the steam rising through the trees.

"We can take a break," Johnny offered. "Stop by the hot springs and relax a bit."

"But your side project—"

"We have all day, and the serpents usually come out of their caves during the afternoon."

Johnny pushed the branches out of the way and he heard Doyoung let out a small gasp behind him, awestruck by the beauty of the hot springs. The water was a stunning shade of aquamarine and the surrounding rocks looked almost silver in the mist, with flecks of glimmering amber.

"I've never gone to hot springs before," Doyoung murmured. "That does sound nice." He frowned. "But we don't have swimsuits."

"We don't have to—"

"That's unprofessional," Doyoung said immediately and Johnny rolled his eyes. Perhaps Doyoung would never be truly free from his propriety, as even Vacation Doyoung seemed reluctant to let loose.

"We share one bathroom on a small boat. We are _way_ past that point."

Johnny started taking off his shirt and stuffed it into his hiking backpack; Doyoung squawked, scandalized, before sighing. There were sounds of fabric rustling and then Johnny could hear foot steps behind him as he slowly sank into the water. There was a splash and then Doyoung was next to him, naked and grinning, and Johnny quickly realized that this was his worst idea ever.

\---

Doyoung was not wearing a shirt. He was also not wearing pants, nor underwear, and he was barely two feet away from Johnny. Doyoung was _naked_ and right next to him. There was water but it was painfully clear with only a bit of steam in the air; Johnny tried to not look down because, fuck, Doyoung had a cock and it was most likely _very_ pretty—

Johnny stared off straight forward, not daring to turn his head even an inch to the right. It was for the best.

"We have the same parts, you know." Doyoung's fingers fluttered against the underside of Johnny's jaw. Guided by the touch, Johnny slowly turned his face; Doyoung appeared amused and _holy shit,_ his hair was wet and slicked back, and Doyoung wasn't wearing glasses either, his eyes dark and foxlike. "Look at me," Doyoung said. Water droplets collected at the base of his neck and his collarbones glimmered in the morning light. "We can't have a proper conversation if you won't let me see your face, Johnny."

His tone was playful and, all of a sudden, it came out of nowhere: Johnny felt immensely guilty. He was selfish, wasn't he; greedy, some might even say. Doyoung's husband was most likely a fine man, one that made Doyoung happy, and here Johnny was, wanting to wreck a relationship because he couldn't stop dreaming of Doyoung and his body.

Johnny had been so carried away by his fantasies, by his wild imagination of a world where Doyoung could love him back. Where Doyoung didn't already have a man at home; where _Johnny_ was the one that could wake up with Doyoung by his side, cheek pressed against soft pillow and hair fanning out like a halo.

The crash of reality was not a pleasant experience. Johnny had opened the door of yearning and closed the door of satisfaction. There was no way out of the hole he had found himself in, where he wanted Doyoung like nothing else but knew better than to reach out and touch.

"Doyoung," Johnny said, and it came out so stricken that it broke him; he sounded like a wounded animal, nursing its wounds, bleeding out from a hunter's bow. Pitiful and pathetic. "Doyoung, what am I doing?"

The issue was the self-hatred that welled up in Johnny's chest, eerily similar to the surrounding hot spring. Internally, Johnny was running away from the label of _homewrecker,_ of _liar—_ for bringing Doyoung to this paradise, pretending to be a straight-up-and-down academic when he secretly harbored the malicious intentions of making a married man his own.

And for Johnny to think these things, especially when Doyoung was just talking about how much he valued honesty…

Johnny had to leave, didn't he? He had to leave the water; he didn't trust himself around Doyoung, whose skin was pink from the water's warmth and his eyes were the kind of dark that one could drown in. Johnny didn't have the privilege of drowning, that reserved for the man that Doyoung called his husband, the man that Doyoung promised himself to, most likely in a beautiful spring wedding, with their families gathered in a white church—

"Doyoung," Johnny repeated. "Oh _god,_ what is wrong with me?"

Doyoung had stiffened at the first mention of his name—he must've sensed that the air between them became charged with a tension that smelled suspiciously of longing—and his hands searched for purchase on the rocks, body scrabbling back hurriedly, but Johnny couldn't have that _either_. Perhaps it was contradictory; nonetheless, Johnny wanted distance but _craved_ proximity.

Johnny didn't mean to but, the moment that Doyoung backed away, Johnny was reaching out. His hand curled around Doyoung's bicep and brought him close again. Doyoung's skin was hot to the touch and unbearably soft; in his expression, too—gone was Doyoung's characteristic arrogance, his striking self-assurance. Rather, his eyes were wide and there was a lick of terror in his irises, but a peculiar sort of fire too.

The sort of fire that Johnny only recognized in his dreams, that of desire.

And then—

Doyoung went lax in Johnny's hold, his lashes fluttering. Johnny didn't have to chance a glance in the water to know that Doyoung is aroused.

"Your _husband,_ " Johnny said, but his grip only tightened around Doyoung's arm. He then pulled Doyoung flush against him so that their wet bodies were nearly pressed together.

"Doesn't exist," Doyoung said, gasping, and— _what?_

"Just because he's not here now, doesn't mean—he still matters _,_ Doyoung!" Johnny made to push Doyoung away and then maybe swim out into the Atlantic to die from a combination of sexual frustration and shame, but then Doyoung was looping his arms around Johnny's neck, effectively trapping him in place, and there is _no way that Doyoung couldn't feel Johnny's cock against his stomach—_

"Was lying." Doyoung licked up Johnny's neck. "There's no husband, I just—I wanted to professional, Johnny, and _not_ fuck my research assistant, and I thought making up a fake relationship would help me and, and stop me." Doyoung pressed their foreheads together, looking deep into Johnny's eyes. "To stop me from wanting you to rail me senseless."

Um.

"What?" Johnny's head was spinning and he turned his face away from Doyoung's, trying to process all this new information—so Doyoung was saying that… that he was _single_ and that he was attracted to Johnny, which, holy shit _,_ but also that—"Why did you lie to me, then? Why did you… the _dreams,_ Doyoung, and the terror."

All that turmoil, and for one titanic falsehood?

Johnny tried to back away, a heady mixture of rage and joy coiling in his chest, but then Doyoung—who _doesn't_ actually have a husband—Doyoung spread his legs.

Johnny's mind promptly short-circuited. All will to resist and talk immediately vanished, replaced with visions of Doyoung, Doyoung, _Doyoung_ , and how beautiful he'd look, trembling beneath Johnny and taking his cock.

\---

Doyoung spread his legs and perhaps he blushed a little, or it could be the heat from the water; either way, his face was a lovely shade of pink and it spread down to his chest, which was remarkably broad—Johnny reached out to splay his palm flat against Doyoung's chest and then playfully tugged at a nipple. Doyoung immediately leaned forward, his face pressed against the side of Johnny's neck, keening.

"You're so sensitive," Johnny observed. He didn't mean for it to sound mocking, but Doyoung shivered against Johnny, and Johnny wondered if… _no fucking way._ "You haven't had someone to take care of you, hm? My poor baby, so needy, with no one to fill you for months."

Johnny's predictions proved correct when Doyoung—the young prodigy and professor, nominated for awards and honors and more—he trembled in Johnny's hold, cock stiffening from the humiliation. So pliant and submissive, crying out cutely.

"My pretty little slut," Johnny cooed, then peppered Doyoung's neck with kisses, rubbing at the skin of his throat.

"No," Doyoung whimpers. "I'm not a slut—I'm, I'm _good,_ Johnny, not a slut—"

"But you sure open your legs like one," Johnny said, patting at Doyoung's inner thigh and, almost helplessly, Doyoung immediately spread them further.

Johnny was enamored. The power trip of having a man like Doyoung at his mercy arrived in one fell swoop; Johnny wrapped his fingers around the base of Doyoung's cock and squeezed, delighting in all the beautiful moans he can coax out.

"P-Please."

"Good boys don't beg for cock," Johnny warned, brushing his thumb over Doyoung's rim. "And their holes aren't this slutty either."

Upon that touch, Doyoung threw all of his inhibitions away. He tugged on Johnny's arm, insistent, and stood up on shaky legs. Johnny allowed himself to be pulled up too, both of them dripping and naked on the rocks. Johnny watched, amused, as Doyoung stumbled forward, toward his backpack on weak legs, and took out a towel. Somehow, he also procured some lube and a condom, and Johnny was sure to ask him about that later, after Johnny fucked Doyoung senseless.

Doyoung threw his towel onto the grass—and, they were really doing this, wow, in the middle of this island.

At least Johnny had chosen a secluded area, hidden by the trees, and there was no one else to watch Doyoung lay himself down onto the towel, legs spread with his arms extended upward, holding his wrist in his hand.

Open and willing, just for Johnny.

"Johnny," he whispered, his eyes closed. "I need you in me."

Johnny kneeled down, right in front of Doyoung, looking at his body in wonder.

It was nothing like the dream, where Doyoung was almost predatory, licking up Johnny's neck and taunting him. Dream Doyoung matched up better with his personality, so domineering aboard the boat. He had even lectured Yuta yesterday, with a frustrating combination of arrogance and condescension.

No, Real Doyoung—Real Doyoung must be impossible, a product of Johnny's lust and twisted desires. No way was Doyoung complaining about how worthless his colleagues were and then suddenly spreading his legs at the word _slut._

"What would your students _think,_ " Johnny said. "If they knew that their uptight professor is just a whore who needs some cock in him to relax."

Johnny opened the condom and it crinkled loudly. Doyoung opened his eyes and frowned.

"I…" He whispered, blushing. "I want you to cum inside." He peered at Johnny beseechingly. "I'm clean and… you are too, right? I trust you, Johnny."

_What the hell._

"Y-yeah," Johnny stuttered. His heart was pounding, partly out of lust and partly from gratitude; to hear that Doyoung trusted him meant the _world_ —

"You sap _,_ " Doyoung said and he was grinning up at Johnny. "We can have the heart-to-heart later but for now, I'm very horny and you know I'm not a patient man."

Johnny laughed, surprised, and chastely pecked Doyoung on the mouth; Doyoung hummed, pleased.

"You're my assistant," Doyoung said, lazily rubbing at the head of his cock and smirking. "So why don't you assist me?"

"That's an abuse of power—"

"Technically it isn't and _you_ were the one who told me that." Doyoung laughed. "Johnny, you are _so_ not smooth; Yuta wouldn't shut up after yesterday in the lab."

"Stop," Johnny whined. "No more Yuta, let's get back to the sex." Johnny felt himself pouting, which was kind of embarrassing, but Doyoung didn't make fun. He quietly re-arranged himself, fingers closing around his wrist, hands stretched upright and away from his cock.

There was still the ghost of an amused smile on his lips and Johnny almost exploded with affection. God, Doyoung was _perfect._

Shaking his head to drive those lovey-dovey thoughts away, Johnny gripped Doyoung's thighs, pressing at the soft skin. He wondered if Doyoung bruised easily and wasn't that a nice thought, to have Doyoung all marked up? Johnny wasn't usually a possessive man, but something about Doyoung drove Johnny mad. Once, Doyoung gave a Ted Talk and some of the YouTube comments were worrying salacious when Doyoung was _his_ ; Johnny wanted to own Doyoung, as long as Doyoung let him, and with Doyoung presenting himself before Johnny's cock, it looked like Doyoung welcomed it—

Johnny slapped Doyoung's ass softly, pleased when the skin reddened before fading back. Doyoung didn't make any noises but precum was _dripping_ from the tip of his cock, and Johnny filed that note for later. Johnny would have to hit harder to bruise, but he'd have to talk to Doyoung before trying to real impact play.

Johnny examined Doyoung's hole critically as he squeezed some lube out onto his hand, warming it between his fingers.

"So pink," Johnny cooed. "Looks tight too."

Doyoung's blush deepened and he tried to close his legs, embarrassed by Johnny's scrutiny, but Johnny forcefully held his legs open, gripping Doyoung's thighs tightly.

"You pulled me out of the water for a reason, baby." Johnny sighs, sounding almost disappointed. "But now you want to be a little tease?" Even more embarrassed, Doyoung squirmed in Johnny's hold, about to turn on his side to hide his arousal when Johnny slapped his thigh—the _thwack_ was loud but Doyoung's answering moan was louder, skin blossoming a lovely red beneath Johnny's fingertips. He smirked. "Show me your pretty little hole, baby."

Hesitantly, Doyoung spread his legs again. Johnny gripped Doyoung's cock in one hand, sliding his palm up and down the shaft, and then pressed at Doyoung's rim with the other. Nimbly, he stretched Doyoung out to two fingers, then three, grinning at the lewd sounds of the lube.

"You're so messy," he cooed, now rocking three fingers in and out. "Such a sloppy little hole, all for me to use."

"Only yours," Doyoung whined. "I’m all yours, sir."

 _Sir?_ Now that was interesting. Johnny was enjoying the role reversal more than he was willing to admit.

Groaning, Johnny lined his cock up against Doyoung's hole and teased the tip against his entrance. Doyoung squirmed, trying to rock back against Johnny's cock, but Johnny slapped Doyoung's ass in warning.

"Use your words, baby." Johnny's grip tightened around Doyoung's thighs. "How am I supposed to know what you want when you won't tell me?"

"E-Empty," Doyoung said, giggling—and he was glassy-eyed, staring at Johnny with almost innocent delight. " _Cock,_ " he whined. "I need—I'll make you feel good, sir, please just use me—"

Johnny slammed in and Doyoung screamed and it was so _warm_ inside; Doyoung felt so soft and tight and, _holy shit,_ Doyoung was sticking his fingers his fucking throat, sucking lewdly—

"Aw, you just had to tell me." Johnny grabbed Doyoung's wrist, pulling his fingers out and then pushed his fingers into Doyoung's mouth instead. "I can take care of both your slutty holes, baby."

Then, he thrusted hard and Doyoung gasped, drooling around Johnny's hand. There were tears forming in his eyes. Johnny felt the pleasure building up; it still felt like a dream, to have Doyoung beneath him and so submissive, so willing— _god,_ this was one of the smartest men in the world, fucked dumb on Johnny's cock—

Johnny came with a groan, spilling deep inside, and Doyoung immediately followed with a hand around his cock. Johnny pulled out and groaned again from the sight of his cum dripping out of Doyoung's ass. Doyoung, still hazy, just giggled and plugged two fingers back into his hole, trying to keep the cum inside.

"Thank you, sir," he said breathily. "I feel so full."

If Johnny hadn't lost his mind already, he does now. Doyoung was insanely hot and more than Johnny could've ever imagined. Johnny gathered Doyoung into his arms; he felt kind of gross on the towel—Jesus Christ, they fucked for the first time in the _outdoors_ and while _wet—_ and Johnny wanted to clean them both off with the hot spring water. But there were still stars in Doyoung's eyes so Johnny hugged Doyoung tighter, petting his hair softly and whisperings sweet nothings to ground him.

"Doyoung, you're incredible," Johnny murmured. "I adore you, baby, and—you're so smart and capable and I'm so lucky to be with you like this." Doyoung's face was buried into his chest and Johnny could feel Doyoung hum pleasantly.

They stayed like that for a while, wrapped up in one another on the grass, until Johnny can feel Doyoung rustle impatiently beneath him, coming down slightly from the high.

"I'm ready to wash up," he said, prying himself free from Johnny's grip and then helping Johnny up. Doyoung was still a little wobbly so he leaned on Johnny as they walked together back to the hot springs.

Minutes later, Doyoung's eyes were finally clear. He cupped Johnny's face in his hands and then leaned in to kiss Johnny gently on the mouth. There was no tongue, just reassurance, and Johnny is overwhelmed by the warmth of Doyoung's affections.

Doyoung pulled back and he was smiling, breathtakingly gorgeous.

"Sorry for lying to you," Doyoung said, bashfully. "I just hoped that would be enough of a deterrent to stop me from falling for you, but clearly that wasn't enough. You understand, right?" Doyoung caressed Johnny's face, thumb stroking against his cheekbone. "It was the logical thing to do."

Johnny sighed. That wasn't quite the apology he wanted; something was still a little off, but it wasn't like Johnny was any better—plus, he didn't want to break the beauty of the moment, when Doyoung was finally _his._

"It's okay," Johnny said. "As long as—wait, we're boyfriends now, right? Like, I'm not reading things wrong, or—"

Doyoung placed a finger against Johnny's mouth, shushing him, and then kissed Johnny on the forehead. Johnny absolutely _melts,_ almost crying from joy.

"Of course," Doyoung said. "I love you and, more importantly, I trust you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading, kudos-ing, and commenting!
> 
> send me [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/parayeet)s about dy ships or follow me on [twt](https://twitter.com/ao3parayeet)!


End file.
